criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace O'Brien
Grace O'Brien was the killer of croupier Alfie McNaulty in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay). Profile Grace is a 35-year-old professional gambler who used to be a jewel thief. She has brown hair and wears a black dress with lots of jewelry, some of which include sapphires. It is known that Grace eats shrimp cocktails, is superstitious and takes energy pills. Events of Criminal Case Grace was brought into the investigation after Hannah analyzed a photo with her, the victim, Louis De Rico, and Danny Moto on it. She said that she played at his table, but did not know the victim personally. She also said she focused more on poker than those who deal the cards. Once the last card was dealt, that was when she last saw the victim according to her. Grace had to be spoken to again after Frank and the player found a wanted poster of her and the victim. When asked about it, she asked if they thought she would just casually say that she and the victim used to be jewel thieves together. She went on to say that she had no shame in it and that she enjoyed it. However, she says that she is reformed and that she and the victim paid their dues, and Grace had been trying to stay lucky ever since. She was later revealed as the one liable for Alfie's murder. Grace recalled the days when Alfie and herself were once partners in crime, stealing jewelry from Pacific Bay's most expensive jewelry stores, but things have changed since Alfie became a reformed croupier in Paradise City. Grace politely asked Alfie to rob the jewelry shop of the Mennagio Casino, but showing signs of reformation, Alfie could not afford to risk his career as a croupier and refused. Grace had to commit the robbery on her own, but Alfie attempted to stop Grace's jewelry heist by reporting her to the Paradise City authorities. Grace could not afford to let Alfie get underneath her skin, so to remove whom she viewed as a double-crosser, Grace played a game of poker or two at Alfie's section. During the game, Grace ate a shrimp platter or two and wrote a note on the empty plate, asking Alfie to meet Grace outside. The plan went perfectly when Grace saw Alfie outside the casino, knocked the reformed croupier off-balance and took his croupier stick away from him. Grace then slid the hilt violently on Alfie's left eye, killing him. Unfortunately, the player proved to be luckier than Grace as the player's investigative skills proved to be too much for the professional gambler to bear, so Grace was required to attend trial for her crimes. Grace tried to sweet-talk Judge Dante into playing a game of poker to avoid indictment, but the Judge abstained to gamble knowing how risky gambling is, so he made this message clear: 20 years in jail for the murder of the reformed croupier. Judge Dante's verdict angered Grace, but handing out sentences for murder is the game the Judge was really good in. Frank felt that the player wanted to gamble following the indictment, although the player personally felt that they have more productive motives in Paradise City than to have fun. Case appearances *Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay) Gallery GO'BrienBarsMOTP.png|Grace, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Alfie McNaulty. gracemugshot.jpg CaptiontheScene1050216.jpg|Grace featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers